A Saturday with Sherman
by SonicXmen94
Summary: On an ordinary Saturday, Sherman's best friend, Penny, decides to come over to Mr. Peabody's penthouse for the afternoon. Now fixed mistakes and added parts.


**Well, I went to see Mr. Peabody and Sherman with my dad and brother, and I absolutely LOVED it! So I've decided to write a little one-shot about it. This just a Saturday where Sherman and Penny spend time together. Along with Mr. Peabody. No romance, just friendship. These guys are too young to be dating, so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sherman woke up to the sound of birds chirping out the window. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Mr. Peabody, Sherman's dad, walked into Sherman's room. "Time for breakfast Sherman," he said. Sherman walked out of his room and sat down at the kitchen table. Peabody was serving pancakes with bacon and eggs, Sherman's favorite. "Thanks Mr. Peabody," said Sherman. "No problem, Sherman," Mr. Peabody responded.

After Sherman finished his breakfast, he sat down on the couch to watch cartoons, like he does every Saturday. Sherman kept changing the channel until he found a show he liked, which was _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron_. He's seen every episode, but he loved it so much, that he wanted to watch them all again. His favorite episode, is where Jimmy accidently freezes the summer, creating another Ice Age. After the episode ended, the phone rang. "Sherman," Mr. Peabody called, "it's Penny." Sherman ran to Mr. Peabody and grabbed the phone from his paw, and moved the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Sherman, it's me, Penny," Penny said on the other line.

"Hi Penny," Sherman said, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Penny replied, "I was just calling to see if you were doing anything today."

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Great! Mind if I come over?"

"Of course not," Sherman said, "I'll see you soon."

" See you later, bye," Penny said, and then hung up.

"What was it Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked. "It was Penny," Sherman replied, " and is it alright if she comes over?"

"Of course she can!"

Sherman went to go change out of his P.J's, and brushed his teeth and hair. Sherman was wearing is favorite white t-shirt and black pants. He played on his new Nintendo 3DS that he recently bought from his allowance money, and it took awhile to get all that money. He was playing a little bit of Pokémon X that he bought along with the system. Sherman was in love with his handheld, and played on it everyday. The doorbell rang. "I got it Sherman!" Mr. Peabody yelled across the hall. Mr. Peabody pushed the elevator door button, and Penny walked in, with a smile on her face.

"Ah, Penny," Mr. Peabody greeted, "welcome back. Sherman's in his room."

"Thanks Mr. Peabody," Penny said, and she walked to Sherman's room. She knocked, and opened the door. "Hey Sherman!"

"Hi Penny," Sherman greeted back, and put down his 3DS. Penny's went wide. "You got a 3DS?!" she asked.

"Yep," Sherman said, "do you wanna try it?"

"Do I?!" she said, and turned on the system. She was in shock. "Wow," she said in awe, "this is the coolest system ever!"

"Yeah, well, I hade enough allowance money to buy it, and Mr. Peabody let me get it, along with a game," Sherman said.

"What game did you get for it?" Penny asked in interest.

"Pokémon X," Sherman replied, "my friends are always talking about it at school, so I decided to try it. And I love it!"

"Wow," Penny said in awe, "I've been begging my parents to get me one, but they just kept saying that I need to save my allowance."

"Hey, you wanna try playing Pokémon?" Sherman asked.

"Sure!" Penny said. Sherman told Penny what to do, and she got the hang of it pretty quickly. In fact, it made Sherman's skills look like a beginner's.

"Wow Penny," Sherman said in awe, that was amazing!"

"Yeah," Penny said, "I guess I just have it in me."

They smiled at each other, and then Sherman go an idea. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Penny replied, "what do you wanna watch?"

"I recently got a movie called, _The Dark Crystal_," Sherman said.

"Oh yeah!" Penny said, "I've heard of it. I heard it was a good movie. Let's watch it."

"Okay, said Sherman, "Let me put it in, and I'll ask Mr. Peabody to make popcorn. Deal?"

"Deal," Penny replied, and Sherman went to put in the movie. Mr. Peabody was more than happy to make popcorn for the kids, and Mr. Peabody decided to watch the movie with them, since he claims that he hasn't seen it in a while. Sherman and Penny got comfortable on the couch, while Mr. Peabody took the chair. Sherman put in the disk, and hit play on the remote. Once the Universal logo came up, and the opening song played, everyone got settled and ready to watch the movie.

* * *

After the movie, Sherman and Penny went back to Sherman's room and started to chat.

"That was one of the best movies I've ever seen!" said Penny. "I know," said Sherman, "my favorite part, was when the Chamberlain and the Garthem Master fought for the position of Emperor."

Penny laughed, "I love the way they say Emperor. They say it like, 'Emparar'."

Sherman giggled. "What was your favorite part?" he asked.

"Mine was when Kira sung her song," Penny answered, "her voice is so beautiful, it makes me jealous."

Sherman and Penny began to laugh, then Penny's cell phone rang. She answered it and looked at Sherman with a sad expression.

"My mom called, she's waiting for me outside," Penny said, sadly. Sherman looked upset too. He loved it when his best friend came over to his house, but hated it when she had to leave. Sherman walked Penny to the elevator. Before stepping in, Penny gave Sherman a hug, and with Mr. Peabody not looking, gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made Sherman's eyes widen, and his cheeks pink. "See you on Monday Sherman," Penny said as the elevator door closed. Mr. Peabody walked up to Sherman. "I saw what she did to you," he said. Sherman smiled weakly. "Come on," said Mr. Peabody, "let's make lunch."

* * *

**There you go. I hope you loved it, and let me know if you want another Mr. Peabody and Sherman fic. I decided to use The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, because that was my favorite cartoon as a kid. I also used The Dark Crystal, because it is my favorite movie EVER! I suggest watching it. See you soon. Also, don't forget to review Arthur and the Mystery of Eclipse the Gray, and A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart. Shout out to FanOfAnimation1994 for using my story suggestion on the story, "The Six of Us". Check it out if you haven't.**


End file.
